Abra Kadabra
by Narukokun
Summary: One rainy day at Ouran Academy, a strange new student arrvies at the academy. Equipped with some very specail instuments, and a sercet that must never be known, the hosts are in for a magical year.


_I OWN NOTHING!_

**Chapter One**

**People Who Make Good First Impressions Usually Suck**

****

The afternoon drizzle was unexpected but welcomed as it gently beat down on the large bay windows of the Ouran Academy. Dark clouds loomed over head with the occasional streams of sunlight, escaping from small cracks in the sky. A steady stream of umbrellas pumped out of the South building, each carried by a student making their way home for the day while other stayed behind to attend club activates and listen to the light pitter-patter of the rain outside while doing so. It was...calming...relaxing...and frankly it was making one person quite sleepy.

Said person was just arriving at the front gates of Ouran Academy for the first time, having been asked to come at this time to meet their new home-room teacher and tour the school for a bit. This person did as they were told and had arrived at three pm exactly, just as specified before hand, in a large black limo. When the vehicle had pulled to a stop, the person had opened their door and made their way onto the academy grounds, walking gingerly with a large leather case held in their left hand. This student's name was Abra, Iteru, the new transfer student to Ouran Academy.

Iteru kept his face down, not wanting to make eye-contact with any of the students going in the direction he had just came from, while walking towards the massive building ahead of him. He knew why they were staring at him. He hated that about himself. He always seemed to be the object people were most likely to stare at if he didn't stare back at them in response. He was sick of being stared at. He hustled his way through the various students and made his way to the main door of the South building. Every step he took seemed to last forever because of the large expanse of the grounds and it seemed to take hours to reach the door. When he finally did, only a few minutes had passed since he left the car at the front gate. Iteru grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open. Inside he was introduced to a huge foyer, the likes of which Iteru had only seen a few times before. Before him stood a giant staircase leading to different floors and about a dozens door leading off into several directions. Iteru tilted his head and gazed in awe at the ceiling. It was beautifully painted. Iteru's head adjusted back to its regular position as he heard footsteps. He centered his gaze on the person that was coming down the stairs.

"Ah Abra-kun, is it? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm your homeroom teacher. You may call me sensei. Please allow me to show you around the school." Iteru followed his new teacher without question. His new school was so much bigger then the one he used to attend so a tour didn't sound so bad. _Sensei_ lead Iteru up the flight of stairs he had just descended and took him around a few corners, past several doors, until finally stopping at a door that had a sign reading 1-A above the door frame. Iteru couldn't help but guess that this was his homeroom class.

"Here we are, Abra-kun. This is your homeroom class. You will come here at the beginning of each school day to begin your studies. Please come inside and I will show you your desk and give you your timetable."

Sensei opened up the class door and motioned for Iteru to go in first. He did and Sensei followed behind him. While the teacher showed him his desk and various other things in the class that didn't seem to have any importance, Iteru's mind wandered off. Catching little bits of what Sensei was saying, Iteru nodded and 'hmm'ed and 'ahh'ed so as not to get himself scowled for not paying attention. His left arm was starting to get heavy.

---

After receiving a lecture about the importance of coming on time for class and the lesson plan, Iteru picked up his class schedule and told Sensei that he would explore the school on his own to try to find his other classes. He convinced the teacher it would be a _learning experience_. Quite happy with that answer, Sensei allowed it and Iteru made his way off to discover the rest of the Academy. His left arm was numb now so Iteru switched to his right hand to carry the case. Iteru had lied to the teacher. Yes, he was going to explore the school a bit more but not to find his other classrooms. He was really looking for the music room. Inside the large leather case was, in fact, an instrument. Well more like two. Inside was a sitar, the larger of the two and a very special piccolo. He played both at an expert level. He needed to maintain that level. This was why he was looking for a music room. So he could practice.

Iteru had walked almost all the way down the new hallway he had turned into when he stopped. Something had caught his eye and he looked up to where he had seen it for that brief moment. _The Third Music Room._ That was what the sign above a large pair of oak doors had said. Just what Iteru was looking for. Iteru looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone was around, just in case he wasn't supposed to be going into this music room. No one was around. Iteru focused back in on the handle of the door and he grasped the handle. He turned it slowly incase it might sweak. It inched open smoothly. Iteru opened it just a bit and peered inside. He didn't see anything so he continued to inch the door open, bit by bit still hoping it wouldn't sweak. When the door was open wide enough for Iteru to slip in, he wildly looked around in the hallway again. Still no one there. Iteru went back to the door, slipped into the room, and shut it quietly.

Iteru set down his case and scanned the music room. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the school but it wasn't what he had expected a music room to look like. Where the music stands and chairs should have been there was plush furniture and tea tables with nicely arranged flowers adoring them in there place. And the room was empty. Iteru had a small problem with this. Playing a sitar in a large echoing room might draw attention from the outside, so instead of setting up his sitar, his set up the piccolo. He opened his case and toke out the small pieces of the woodwind. Gently he twisted them together to form a flute like object but much smaller. He closed the case and walked over to the nearest chair. He sat down and began to play. No sooner had Iteru played three notes, he could here footsteps and voices from the other side of the door. Iteru panicked. He wasn't prepared incase he really wasn't suppose to be in this room. He needed to find a place to hide and fast. Iteru noticed another door in the music room for the first time. He ran for it.

Once inside, he ducked behind a curtain and waited, clutching his piccolo to his chest. From where Iteru was he could hear what was going on in the room he had just exited out of. He heard the music room door open and people walking in. From the sound of the footsteps and the number of voices, Iteru guessed at about six or seven people had just entered. He could hear bits of conversation.

"Ahhh, What a day, neh Kaoru?"

"Hai, indeed it was Hikaru."

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan! What costumes are we going to use today?"

"We will be using the pirate costumes today."

"Waaaaahhhh, I can't wait!"

"Ah."

"And you Haruhi, will be the beautiful pirate thief."

"Do I have too?"

"Your costume is waiting in the other room. Please change into it."

"Fine."

Iteru could hear footsteps coming closer to the room he was hiding in. He looked around. That was when he noticed the costume hanging from the hook behind him. He was in a changing room.

'_Crap! I should have noticed this from the very beginning! I knew I shouldn't have come in here. Now there gonna think I'm a pervert.'_

Iteru heard the door handle turn and the door opened. He could hear the person walk into the room.

_"AHHH!! What am I gonna do?! This is no way to make a first impression! What the hell am I gonna do?! If they find me here then the Sensei will know I was lying. I could be marked a pervert or get in big trouble for going into a room I'm not suppose to be in. Okay lets see what my options are..._

_Number 1...I could fake sleep and say that I was looking for something I had lost earlier and say that I fell asleep looking for it._

_Number 2...I could distract this 'Haruhi' person and jump out the window._

_Number 3...I could use the first part of plan two and then hide somewhere else and wait until they leave._

_Number 4...If I concentrated hard enough I could make myself invisible._

_Wait what? That's so stupid there's no way it would work. Scratch that. It seems that Number 2 and 3 seem to be the most reasonable but I don't remember what else there was in the room to hide behind. ARGH! I gotta do something fast before-_

The curtain Iteru was hiding behind was pulled back. Iteru froze like a deer caught in the head lights. The person he suspected as _Haruhi _was staring strait at him. Iteru regained his body again and brought his right index finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh. I'm hiding," He whispered.

Haruhi closed the curtain and left the room. Iteru breathed a sigh of relief. Quietly, he crawled out from behind the curtain, over to the window, opened it and proceeded to skim along the ledge of the building. Haruhi, meanwhile, went back into the main room and confronted Tamaki.

"Is there a reason why a boy with white hair is hiding inside the changing room?" Haruhi said this in her all too friendly 'what-have-you-done-now' voice.


End file.
